


Family Meeting

by luciferkate



Category: Peaky Blinders
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferkate/pseuds/luciferkate
Summary: You admire Tommy Shelby at a family meeting.





	Family Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a super short, but sweet and to the point story! Hope you enjoy. xo

_He was sitting in the back of the room next to the window_ during the family meeting. You were next to him, side by side. He sent you a secretive wink and a coy smile, not taking a word of what Arthur was saying seriously. He reached his arm across your lap and took your hand in his, giving a delicate squeeze. You glanced over at him and admired his profile; jaw and cheekbones sharper than the razor blades he tucked discreetly into his cap, fluttering eyelashes longer than a summer day. The sunlight shining onto him warmed and illuminated his pale skin. You were seated so close to him that you could smell him, a perfect blend of whiskey, cigarettes, and his musky aftershave. You breathed him in and in that moment you felt like that could be the most comforting thing in the world, being so close to him. 

He was in a playful mood today, leaning into you to whisper his mockery of Arthur and Pol into your ear. Every time he laughed his eyes smiled and crinkled. As big as two moons, the way the sunlight was penetrating them and making them glow was almost supernatural, a deep, consuming vortex of blue and silver. He pulled out his box of matches and cigarettes and lit one, the smoke swirling in and out of his body, floating and lingering in the air around him like a foggy dream. In through his mouth, out through his nose, until it dwindled into ash and he poured himself a drink from the crystal bottle on the table next to him. He swirled it in the glass once before tossing it to the back of his throat. He sat the glass down roughly and slapped his hands against his knees. Suddenly everyone’s head was turned and all eyes were on him. 

“Arthur, that’s enough, alright?” he said huskily. 

Arthur’s face flushed red with anger and he pointed a finger in Tommy’s face. “Fuck you, Tommy,” he huffed before storming out of the room, presumably to go down a bottle of whiskey. 

“Alright everyone, back to work,” Tommy announced, and with that everyone was standing, mumbling, pushing their chairs back to their places, until you and Tommy were the only ones left in the room. 

You stood up and brushed your dress back down while Tommy pushed your chair back up to the table for you. 

“What a meeting, yeah?” you said and smiled. 

He gave you a sweet smile back as he leaned into you and pulled you close, wrapping one arm around you and tangling his other hand in your hair, pulling you into a deep, passionate kiss. 

When you finally pulled apart, he kissed both of your cheeks sweetly and smiled. 

“You’re a part of this family now,” he said. “Better get used to it.” 

You smile to yourself. You could definitely get used to this. 


End file.
